What Really Should Have Happened
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE KISSED BY A MAN, ESPECIALLY ONE IN DIAPERS - not in this case. JxG from the Columbus Files.


**Anyone remember that scene in Lupin the Third Columbus Files where Goemon was giving Jigen "CPR"? Well, this is what should have happened - this is for all the Jigen x Goemon shippers out there. ;D**

**Jigen Daisuke, Goemon Ishikawa the 13th, and Lupin the Third belong to Monkey Punch**

* * *

**What Really Should Have Happened**

* * *

One more time ought to do it Goemon believed as he examined the unconscious figure ins his gentle grip. It was amazing in a sense, how a samurai's grip could be so gentle on a being but when it came to a hilt it was like a death grip. Nonetheless, Goemon examined Jigen for a moment. He had never seen the gunman unconscious before. Granted, he had seen Jigen asleep before but this was different for some reason. Goemon rang a fingertip along the outline of Jigen's beard. God he had it so long. Did he ever cut it? Goemon had never seen him doing so, so his answer was uncertain. Yet, the black against his skin seemed mysteriously handsome in a sense. Then again, the shadow under his fedora that hid his eyes seemed darker as well. Of course his eyes were closed but still, there was a strong sense of mystery that drew Goemon in like a moth to the flame. Goemon could feel his heard beat faster in want and need. That and the fact that his secret crush for Jigen had been building up over the years. Maybe now was the time to show Jigen how much he loved him or at least try to steal a kiss. At the risk of this turning into a stereotype of making out on the beach, Goemon would risk it. Screw stereotypes. His secret crush lied unconscious in his arms. It was now or never.

Leaning in, Goemon went to press his lips against Jigen's chapped ones. At this very moment, Jigen leaned up a bit as his lips nearly brushed Goemon's. His eyes, although hidden, slowly started to open as his vision came in contact with Goemon's face. The gentle curve of his chin and the pursed lips as well as the closed eyes, somehow drew an innocent image of the samurai in Jigen's mind. Unbeknownst to the samurai, Jigen had been bottling up a strong urge just to kiss Goemon's petal like lips. For Jigen had a strong admiration for Goemon Ishikawa the 13th but he never had the courage to admit it - especially when Lupin was around. Lupin would never let him live it down or so Jigen believed. Nonetheless, Jigen sunk his fingers into Goemon's ebony strands and pulled him close so their lips made contact. Goemon, stunned by the action, accepted the kiss without abandon, and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the skinny gunman's frame. Goemon then proceeded to press his manly samurai figure against that of the gunman's.

Jigen groaned softly against Goemon's lips as he ran his hands along the samurai's back. Goemon gave into the touches as he slid his hands into Jigen's pants. Feeling his way into Jigen's white boxers, he reached around the back and groped his arse. Jigen yelped in pleasure and groaned. Shit. Now if he only knew how to undo a fundoshi or hakama or whatever the Hell it was called, then he would be good. His body received shivers as he felt Goemon's fingertips slowly run from along his arse to up his spine. Jigen could feel a searing fire of passion drive through his body, especially down to his lower region. Nonetheless, he took charge and gained dominance. Straddling the samurai, Jigen kissed harder with driven passion. The samurai groaned in want, in need, God how he had been craving this for who knew how long! He had to have him. No if ands or buts about it - he had to have Jigen Daisuke. Reaching for his slightly erected groin, Goemon went to undo his pants when -

"Guys...what are you doing," Lupin asked as he approached Jigen and Goemon closer. At this instant, Jigen moved back from Goemon and crossed his legs a bit to cover his slight erection. Straightening his tie as well as his outfit and hat, he stood with his back to Lupin and began to walk away.

"It's dust in the wind Lupin, nothing you need to worry about," Jigen spoke in his casual tone. Watching Goemon from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but to notice how the sunlight gleamed off of Goemon's abs. It was sexy. He would have to compliment them later that night.


End file.
